Power Rangers Astro Force
by Glitter Queen Aila Midori
Summary: A scorned horoscope constellation forced his way to Earth several hundred years ago. He has finally awakened, and only the Children of the Cusp can stop him. The organization, Cosmos, has been searching for them and now they must be found. They must rise up and become Power Rangers Astro Force!


**Hi! Aila here, with a Power Rangers fanfic. This is my first one, so constructive criticism is welcome! I don't own Power Rangers, just this particular one. It will have elements of Kamen Rider Fourze and Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger.**

Prologue: Decisions

A figure shrouded in shadow stared at a scale covered hand.

"Finally, I am at full strength," he hissed. He glanced up at the ceiling of the hideout. It showed the night sky, with all the constellations. The horoscope constellations were conspicuously absent.

"Come, my soldier," he ordered. Three constellations glowed brightly before dissolving into stardust and dropping toward the ground. They coalesced into monstrous forms.

The first had a grey steel-like body with thick forearms. His skin looked like scales. He had the constellation of Draco on the front of his body.

The second was primarily blue and his body seemed vaguely serpentine. He wore darker blue gauntlets. He had the mark of the constellation Cetus.

The final one was violet with dragon-like heads on both shoulders. It had a feminine figure and had scales covering most of its skin. Her constellation mark was that of Hydra.

"Draco, Cetus, Hydra," the shadowed figure said, "What has happened during my hibernation?"

"The humans have evolved a great deal," Hydra replied, "Though they are nowhere near our level."

"This world seems to have a bit of a problem with the Power Rangers though," Cetus added.

"Oh?" the shadowed figure questioned.

"Other powers have attempted to take over this world before," Cetus explained, "And every time, they were thwarted by the Power Rangers."

"So what?" Draco asked carelessly, "We'll beat them easily." The shadowed figure turned back around.

"This world might be interesting," the figure mused.

"Chief, come look at this!"

A man in a suit came over to a computer. His dark hair was slicked back and his green eyes were entirely focused on the man who'd called him over. The man in a lab coat sat there, brown eyes looking over some energy signals. Messy blonde hair hung in his eyes, causing him to huff and flick it away.

"What is it?" the man in the suit asked urgently.

"There was a massive energy spike," the man in the lab coat explained, pulling up a few windows to demonstrate the point. The man in the suit gasped when he saw the energy readings.

"It seems he's awakened," the man muttered. He straightened and looked at the other man.

"Prepare Project Horoscope." With nothing more to say, he headed for his office. He walked over to a large painting and swung it outward. Behind the painting was a safe. The man entered a code and the safe swung open. He removed a briefcase.

He set the briefcase on his desk and opened it. Inside were six silver bracers with a star covered black face where the watch face would be. Each had a different pair of constellations, though all the constellations were Western astrology.

The man pressed a special marked button on his desk.

"Project Horoscope must now begin. Please find viable candidates for the Astro Bracers and send the information to me." Upon releasing the button, the man sagged back into the chair, sighing heavily.

A blonde girl strode toward the modelling agency she had a part-time job at. It was mostly intern work, but it got her in the right circles. Her black and pink bag was slung over one shoulder. She wore white capris and a salmon pink off the shoulder top with matching wedges. Her hazel eyes scanned the area for her boss.

"Hey, Lila!" one of her coworkers called. The blonde girl turned to her colleague, who was pored over a section of the newspaper.

"What's your star sign?" her coworker asked excitedly.

"Virgo," Lila replied. Her coworker frowned for a moment.

"Odd," she mumbled, "You're more ambitious than your usual Virgo." Lila rolled her eyes.

"If you want to get technical, I'm a Leo and a Virgo. It's not like that astrology stuff is real." Her colleague proceeded to ignore her comment and read aloud to her the Horoscopes for Virgo and Leo.

"Hey, Sol! Watch this!" A teen with sun-kissed blond hair looked over at his friend, slate eyes amused. He wore a golden yellow oversized shirt with dark destroyed skinny jeans and Keds that matched his shirt with white laces. He watched as his friend performed a new trick. He skateboarded over to his friend.

"That was awesome!" he called, high-fiving his friend, "My turn!" He moved to try a new trick he'd been working on. Half way through, he fell on his butt, leaving his friend laughing.

"Have you checked your horoscope today?" his friend asked jokingly. Sol laughed.

"Like those are actually right," he replied, rolling his eyes, "You know what I think of those." His friend snickered. It was well-known in their friend group that Sol thought horoscopes were unreliable at best.

"What is your star sign anyway?" his friend questioned.

"Apparently, I'm on the cusp of Gemini and Cancer," Sol replied with a shrug.

"Cuspers are supposed to be special," his friend stated with a grin, elbowing Sol lightly in the side. Sol rolled his eyes again before grinning.

"Come on, I want to try that trick again," he said. He jumped onto his skateboard and headed for the halfpipe.

The suited man sat behind his desk, forehead resting on his folded hands. His door opened and he looked up. The man in the lab coat placed two files on his desk.

"We have two potential rangers," the man in the lab coat said, "Lila Moore. She's practiced martial arts and has good analytical skills. She was born on the cusp of Leo and Virgo. And-" he checked the top file "Solie Jensen-" he checks it again "Sah-lee Jensen. He participates in several extreme sports and works well under stress. He was born on a Gemini-Cancer cusp."

"Thank you, James," the man in the suit said. James nodded and left. The man in the suit read through the files.

"They're good choices for those bracers," he muttered, "But we need four more rangers."

 **That's a wrap! Please send in rangers OCs!**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Birth Day: (This is very important! They must be born in between certain dates to be considered being on the cusp.)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality: (Please take into account the personality traits associated with both star signs involved in the cusp)**

 **Outfit:**

 **Back Story:**

 **Reason for being chosen: (This is not their reason for fighting. This is the reason they caught the organization's eye.)**

 **Color:**

 **Primary Constellation (one they identify most with):**

 **Other:**

 **Here's an example:**

 **Name: Lila Moore**

 **Nickname: None**

 **Age: 19**

 **Birthday: Aug 22**

 **Appearance: She has mid-back length blond hair with fair skin and hazel eyes. She has a lean build, though deceptively muscular.**

 **Personality: She is ambitious and determined. However, she is also very stubborn. She is intelligent and analytical. She is generally skeptical of things she hasn't seen for herself. She doesn't accept insults. Criticism is one thing, but she hates being insulted. She hides her sensitive side, preferring to protect herself.**

 **Outfit: She usually wears white jean capris with a salmon pink off the shoulder top and matching wedges.**

 **Back Story: She was a loner as a child, resulting in her getting teased by the other children at her school. This just made her more determined to achieve her goal of becoming a fashion designer/model. This persisted until she graduated high school. She took up a part time job as a model while she went to college for fashion.**

 **Reason(s) for being chosen: She has practiced martial arts since she was thirteen, earning a black belt. She was also for her analytical skills.**

 **Color: Pink**

 **Primary Constellation (One they identify most with): Virgo**

 **Other: She refuses to eat spicy food.**

 **The ranger colors, cusps, and birth date range are as follows:**

 **Red-Sagittarius and Capricorn-Dec 18-Dec 24**

 **Blue-Aquarius and Pisces-Feb 15-Feb 21**

 **Green-Libra and Scorpio-Oct 20-Oct 26**

 **Black-Taurus and Aries-April 16-April 23**


End file.
